


Vitamin E

by doppeldonger



Series: Ships from the Borderlands [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands the pre-sequel, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alterate AU, Blowjobs, Corporate Espionage, Eridium is a drug, F/M, Fiona gets fingered a lot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Mafia AU, Rhys and Jack are drug lords/pimps, Shibari, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, drug mention, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: “My my,” Handsome Jack calls out, “A new face in my club… Tell me, what are you here for? I’ve seen the way you looked at me all the way from the bar.” He lets out a hearty laugh that shakes Fiona to the core, “Of course you’ll admire me.” With a dark smirk he rises from his lazy lounge and leans forward, “But you want something else, don’t you, kitten?”“I need something to blow my mind, Jack.”





	Vitamin E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valoscope/gifts), [LilBittyMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/gifts), [burlesque_articulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/gifts).



> This all started when burlesque articulation showed me this: http://ogaybende.tumblr.com/post/39378632832

In the midst of the barrenness of the planet named Pandora a lonesome city shines like a rare, metallic gem full of sharp edges and sparkling surfaces, bringing a dark and advanced splash of life onto the otherwise dull and empty scenery. Pandora has many appealing cities and towns scattered across her generous bosom, but this one (aptly named Opportunity) stands tall and proud on its own, shielded from outsiders' vicious attacks by the kind of power only money and numerous vices can bring.

There, right at the heart of this bundle of mechanic mastery and animalistic needs, a boisterous night club lounges across the most populated avenue, alight and afire and downright mesmerizing that it makes the gorgeous buildings around seem like mere barracks. From the way its sharp sign shines bright gold to the way its hungry gates pull thousands of people into its orbit, Club Helios lives up to its name.

Every night a long line of well-dressed men, women and persons twists and curls around the sidewalk. Every night giant security guards pick only a select few among the bunch to grant a pass inside.

This particular night, where a gentle summer breeze wanders through the lively street, is not at all different from any of the preceding or following nights to the citizens and frequent visitors, but to the young woman waiting patiently at the head of the line, it has the utmost importance; no matter what she must get in, she has an important mission in her hands. Fair as her name suggests, Fiona radiates confidence and sex appeal in her revealing black dress and high-heeled boots worshipping her thick thighs, turning heads in her direction whenever she makes even the tiniest move. Gently pulling her bangs away from her face with a manicured hand, she smiles up at the giant bulk of a man who strokes his well-trimmed beard as he grins down at her thoughtfully, hungrily.

Some days she wonders what it was with Rhys that had her working for him, with him. Fiona assumes those long, milky legs are one of the reasons, the pretty face is another plus- and his voice... she feels something clench painfully pleasingly down there, the way Rhys moans her name whenever she rides him is... she involuntarily crosses her legs as if to keep the feeling inside while still standing in front of the bouncer. The man, named Wilhelm according to his name tag, watches the way her olive legs bend and move, appreciatively and curiously. Rhys is no small fish in the market, but he's a speck of dust compared to her current target's influence; across the desert lies the city of Serenity with buildings and night life just as interesting and beautiful as Opportunity, but Rhys is only as powerful as his elegant city. With his strip clubs and access to unimaginable drugs Rhys is popular, he catches sinners of any kind like a spider catches flies in its web, he turns them addicted to sex, drugs, violence. He plays them, he uses them, he steals from them.

But he's no match for the kingdom one particular Handsome Jack has built for himself on this side of the desert.

 _Handsome Jack is richer, smarter and definitely more violent than Rhys can ever dream of becoming_ , Fiona thinks as Wilhelm lets her in with a cybernetic hand lingering on the small of her back; _but then again, strangling people whenever they get too boring isn't the right choice either_. As the deep bass swallows her along with the rest of the club, she makes her way to the bar to order herself a colorful drink.

Rhys and Fiona, they're no match for Handsome Jack; as much as they hate to admit it, they both know they can't bypass the sharp-featured man's influence to destroy him completely. What they lack in firearms and troops, however, Fiona and Rhys compensate with their wit. Rhys is all too familiar with the power play and play he does well; and Fiona is born a grifter, controlling the assets in the field not unlike how Rhys controls his share of the market.

She crosses her heavenly legs and lets the ends of her dress ride higher. That brings her to their plan: find Jack, seduce him, learn his secrets and use them against him.

It's no taboo that Jack likes sex, drugs and alcohol; it's the main reason he's the monarch of Helios after all. If Fiona can entice him, she'll have the man in her hands easily; she has no doubts of her talents, but she knows Handsome Jack is a fickle man- she might end up a crippled and bloody mess in a dumpster if she's not careful.

She sips her purple drink (named Purple Skank, according to the bartender) and lets the burn consume her. The crowd parts as if guided by some mythical magic and reveals a path to a set of giant seats standing tall and proud like a comfortable throne; and atop this particular cushioned throne that glows cerulean and magenta and gold and violet with every beat of the rhythm, the very man himself, Handsome Jack lounges without a care in the world as he whiffs lines and lines of white, powdery dust off of a dark skinned woman with vicious purple lips.

Fiona watches the scene like a gazelle struck dumb at the sight of a lion, her fingers tightening around her delicate glass; now she can see for herself what’s so fascinating about Handsome Jack, the drug lord and the pimp, the boss and the sociopath to have ever set foot on this planet.

He raises his head from where it was buried between dangerous beauty’s small breasts and lets out a bellowing laugh that almost reaches Fiona’s ears.

He turns around.

**_Their eyes meet._ **

Handsome Jack, the drug lord and the pimp, the boss and the sociopath to have ever set foot on this planet has eyes for her and her only.

Fiona tips her glass with a smile before downing the rest of her drink in one go. When she slams her glass on the counter next to her and turns to regard Handsome Jack with keen eyes, she realizes he’s busy slowly eating her up with his hungry and calculating gaze. He returns her smile, albeit showing more teeth as if in a snarl; he raises a large hand and beckons her close with two thick fingers. Fiona’s empty hand flutters towards the familiar heat between her naked legs as she wonders what else he can do with those digits. She grins and climbs off the stool. As she slowly paces towards the king of the show, he gently shoos his entourage away and lounges further on his throne like a big, lazy cat.

 _He thinks he’s the cat who got the canary_ , Fiona smiles to herself as she rocks her hips and throws one olive leg in front of the other, _but it’s me who’ll have him in my web_. If Handsome Jack is the king of this twisted jungle, Fiona is the black widow coming to seduce and eat her prey.

Funny how such a drug- and alcohol-induced environment reduces people to mere animals, right?

“My my,” Handsome Jack calls out when Fiona is within hearing range and she thinks his voice is even more beautiful than his face, “A new face in my club… Tell me, what are you here for? I’ve seen the way you looked at me all the way from the bar.” He lets out a hearty laugh that shakes Fiona to the core, “I mean, **_look at me_**.” He gestures at himself, “Of course you’ll **_admire_** me.” With a dark smirk he rises from his lazy lounge and leans forward, “But you want something else, don’t you, kitten?”

Fiona licks her crimson lips and lets her own hungry gaze sweep over the man. The outfit he’s wearing could only be described as atrocious by regular Pandorans’ standards, but she’ll be damned if she says he doesn’t look damn good in it. There’s nothing under the black jacket that’s complimenting his broad shoulders and abs, the ends of it flow past his legs like a magnificent cape and drapes over his seat like the waves of the midnight sea. Other than a pair of black briefs that shamelessly show off his half-hard dick and the shiny black boots gracing his feet, he’s utterly naked. Fiona’s eyes glide up and down the length of his light olive legs, thin and muscly and just perfect like the god he makes himself appear to be. She swallows thickly.

“You.” she replies, voice thickened with lust and excitement, “I want you.”

* * *

 

Coaxing a drug-lord-slash-pimp with trust issues into a sense of false security is no easy job, Fiona learns during their first night together. Coaxing lust-filled moans out of the said man is, however, is surprisingly easy- so she settles on doing just that. Fiona and Rhys need to be as quick and efficient as possible in figuring out just what makes Jack so powerful in the market, but they aren’t exactly on a tight schedule either; so they take their time and Fiona continues to visit Jack’s club night after night, ending up a panting and sweaty mess on the handsome man’s bed fit just for a king like him.

Another thing Fiona learns throughout the nights is that Jack loves to talk. **_A lot_**. Most of what he likes to go on and on about is so boring and mundane and absolutely useless information that Fiona slowly learns to tune him out as she makes him her slave to her powerful thighs and her worshipper of her clit with his lustful mouth and hands alike; despite keeping him so busy he still manages to talk about how powerful, rich and handsome he is, it could become a massive turnoff if he weren’t such a god damn animal in bed.

Rhys laughs every time she mentions the shenanigans she has to suffer, amused by the way Fiona sounds so bored yet entertained. “Patience, my queen,” he says, his upturned lips ghosting over her face, worshipping her in a way so different from Jack’s- soft and full of love. “You’ll unwind him very soon, you always do.” His mechanic and flesh hands caress her curves and gently grope her ass, making her giggle involuntarily, “In the meantime, enjoy this little adventure and try to make as many memories for me as possible, alright?”

One of these days, Jack’s constant babbling will give way to useful intel, they know. She grins up at Rhys and nods.

* * *

 

One of the many traits Fiona prides herself with is perseverance- it’s how she keeps going despite listening to Jack ramble on and on even as they undress and get comfortable during a heated make out session.

Another is the art of beautifully woven shibari. As Fiona slowly braids the rope around Jack’s arms and behind his back, she thanks whatever deities out there that she managed to convince him into submitting in such a trust-ensuring bedroom act.

“Look at you,” she coos as she rubs Jack’s bound legs, her fingers catch on the sturdy rope as she kneads the skin in a way she knows he likes- just enough to make it hurt, but not too much so as to ruin the perfect hard on he currently has. “All bound and wrapped up… a gift, just for me.” His eyes never once leave hers as his hips stutter towards her deft hands, he moans shamelessly. She breaks contact to reach for the tube of lube, as she coats her hands with it she lets out a troubled sigh. Jack stops squirming and whining to raise a curious eyebrow at Fiona; he wants to tell her to hurry up, to ask her what’s wrong, to simply growl, but he settles on a simple “What?”

“Oh well…” Fiona sighs, and unlike what Jack hoped she’d do, she opts for using her slicked hands to please herself and not him. Jack wants to complain, but the mixture of the thrill of being tied up and the downright delicious view in front of him prevents him from doing so. Fiona scissors two fingers inside herself and sighs not out of frustration this time; her eyes meet his as her digits search for that sweet spot inside her. “Don’t… don’t get me wrong, Jack,” she pants as her other hand goes to stroke her round breast, playfully squeezing the nipple and driving the first honest moan of the night out of her. “This? I – ** _hah_** \- I just love what’s- what’s going on here-“ She’s rendered breathless as she finally hits her clit, over Jack’s impatient dick she bucks her hips onto her hand and shivers.

“But?” Jack prompts, curious and not at all bothered. Fiona gives him an apologetic smile speckled with the impending pleasure of a grand orgasm.

“But I… I want mo- ** _ooooooohhhhhh_** -re, Jack.”

The bound man grinds his hips up, urging his partner, “More what, kitten?” Under his scrutinizing gaze she moans, hitting her spot over and over again until she comes violently on her own delicate hand. As she slowly crawls over Jack’s lap with a pleased sigh, he’s about to go mad because of how unbearably hard he is and how shamelessly ready she is for her second orgasm already.

“I need something to blow my mind, Jack.” Fiona slowly replies as she starts stroking Jack’s dick.

“ ** _Hnnnn_** , what? All that cocktail of drugs and my dick not enough for you?” The man’s boisterous laugh comes to a stuttering halt as she plays with him, painfully slow. She raises her eyebrows and gives him another one of her apologetic smiles that turn him on for some reason he cannot fathom.

Jack lets out a thoughtful hum. Fiona replaces her hand with her mouth.

Finding the change quite pleasing, Jack lets out an incomprehensible string of words that eventually turn into a long, **_long_** moan. Fiona loves making him lose control like that, she loves the possibility of wrenching a confession out of him even more.

“ ** _Oooooohhhhhhkayyy_** , alright!” he ends up panting, squirming in his binds and into her mouth, “There’s- **_ah!_** – there’s something else that we can… that we can try, and it’s- **_hoooohhhmmygod, kitten_**!- it’s the perfect remedy for you.” Fiona looks up at him from between his thighs, looking like a wild predator as she sucks and licks his dick in a way even better than his best girls do.

She pauses. He lets out a displeased whine.

Honestly, all Jack wants to do is strangle Fiona, but his rather delicate parts being at risk of literally getting bitten off, he decides to play it cool, “Okay, alright… You won’t let poor ol’ Jack have his own orgasm before you hear what he has to say, will ya?” Fiona would give him an encouraging nod if circumstances were different (say, if she didn’t have his dick down her throat). “What you’re looking for is Eridium.” Jack grins down at her confused expression, “It’s the best and the strongest drug on the whole planet, let alone around these parts.” Fiona tries to remember if she’s ever heard of such a drug. “Never heard of it?” Jack continues as if he’s read her mind, “It’s exclusive to Club Helios, kitten, discovered and made by yours truly. Suck me off good and I’ll let you have a taste.”

For someone bound and helpless like a pig about to be slaughtered, he looks awfully smug, Fiona decides. She smiles around the man’s dick and starts sucking him off again, mind already drifted off to the possible paths drawn in front of her now; Jack comes into her mouth with a loud yelp moments later.

Fiona slowly pulls back and lets Jack’s dick free before moving upwards to get on eye-level with him; he gives her a dumb, victorious smile. She leans down and catches his lips in a ravishing kiss that leaves him breathless. “Where is it, Jack?” she smiles into the crook of his neck, “Where’s Eridium?”

Jack makes a noncommittal sound, “Why, gonna start off without me?”

Fiona bites into the soft flesh and makes Jack sob with pain and lust, “Maybe.” She secures his sharp chin in one hand, looks into his heterochromic eyes and lets her expression morph into what she knows is her perfect dominatrix face, “Where is it.”

It’s lucky that Jack’s ultimate turn on is powerful women roughing him up. “In the main lounge. Behind the bar, little golden safe. Password is HJ69.”

* * *

 

Fiona is back in under ten minutes, sitting on the bed next to Jack’s still-bound form in her tiny crimson dress, looking at the bags and bags of tiny pills that glow an eerie shade of purple under the soft yellow light of Jack’s abode. Running curious fingers over the little rectangular capsules, she turns to regard Jack with an intrigued gaze.

“Take only one if you wanna go on a ride over the freakin’ moon.” he explains as if they’re talking about buying shoes over coffee, “More than that and you got a one way ticket to hell.”

“Is it **_that_** good?” she asks, looking down at the packages in her hand disbelievingly. Jack snorts.

“Kitten, please, you’re insulting me here!” He squirms casually in his binds, “Look, I pop a pill now and then whenever I’m feeling a little down and lemme tell ya, the last time I went for a ride I was on a freakin’ pony made of diamonds!” He lets out a pleased laugh.

“ ** _That_** good, huh?” Fiona raises an eyebrow, “Bet it’s expensive as hell, then, you sure you wanna share them with me?”

“1.035 credits per pill, sweetheart.” Jack replies airily, “And **_definitely_** worth that blowjob.” Fiona grins and plants a quick kiss on the man’s lips before pulling back.

“Do you seriously make all these by yourself? Wow.” Playing dumb has never failed so far, she knows.

“Well, uh… I supervise.” Jack grins, “Nisha and Wilhelm help.”

Fiona remembers the mentioned names, a flicker of sharp purple lips and a robotic arm passes in front of her mind’s eye. “The pole dancer and the bouncer?” Jack nods. Fiona nods back and gets up, pacing towards where she left her purse on a nearby armchair; she deposits the packages of pills into it and fishes out her cellphone before turning to glance at the man.

“What… what’re you doing, kitten?” She can hear the tint of worry under all the nonchalant bravado, she smiles at him amiably as she calls Rhys and puts the phone to her ear, “Nothing, Jack. Nothing.” Jack squirms, desperately trying to free himself from the expertly bound ropes, “ ** _That_** doesn’t look like **_nothing_**.” His now-poisonous voice doesn’t sound amused anymore.

Rhys picks up after the second ring.

“I got some… interesting news.” Fiona starts speaking before he can greet her, “Our boy Jack here has his own brand of drugs.” She turns to watch the angry man trash wildly on the bed to no avail and tunes out his angry slurs and swears.

“Huh.” comes Rhys’s reply, “You think that’s what made him so powerful in the market?”

Fiona sits in the armchair and absentmindedly plays with the hem of her dress, “Hmm, I don’t know… I don’t think so. But it sure makes up an important part of his… income. Bastard’s selling it for almost ten times more expensive than your regular happy pills.”

“Wow, okay,” her partner sounds breathless for a moment, “What makes it so special?”

Jack screams in anguish in the background. Fiona ignores him.

“His ego, probably?” she laughs. “As far as I understand, it’s pretty strong and gives you a good high.”

“Do we know how it’s made?”

“Well, not really…” Fiona starts as Rhys lets out a sad “Aww shit.”, she can practically hear him pout. “Apparently he’s got some accomplices here who help him with it. I got names.” Rhys makes a happy sound at the other end of the line, “Think we can get some info out of them?”

Fiona looks at the reddened face of the mighty Handsome Jack on the bed, “Definitely. Wanna join me here?” Rhys’s laugh blooms at her ear, loud and boisterous not unlike how Jack’s was when they first met, “Ohohoho boy, do I!”

“Remember, we’re not gonna burn this place down-“ (“As if you could, you two-faced, no-good, lying savage!” Jack screams) “But make sure to bring Athena along.”

“So we **_might_** burn that place down.” Rhys responds, giddy like a spoiled brat.

Fiona hides her smile behind a hand, “Just shut up and come here.”

* * *

 

“That’s absolutely disgusting.” Standing a few feet away from the bed, Athena crosses her arms across her vested chest and watches Jack angrily watch her. Fiona feigns offense.

“Aww, come on! I worked so hard on that pattern!”

The blue haired woman scoffs and rolls her eyes, “I meant **_him_**.” she replies with a nod to the still-bound man. “Your shibari is unrivalled.” Fiona isn’t sure if her shorter companion’s comment is sarcastic or not, but she grins all the same, “Yeah, he’s not too appealing, I know.”

There’s the gentle click of a door opening and the deep bass still thrumming through Club Helios fills the large bedroom as Rhys strides in, graceful and immaculate as always in his charcoal suit designed specifically for him. With big guns in their hands and mean looks on their faces, the blonde enforcer named August and the dark skinned gunslinger called Sasha urge Wilhelm and Nisha in, who simply roll their eyes at the bound figure of Jack still trashing angrily on the bed, red-faced and absolutely furious.

“Would you look at that?” Rhys moves to stand next to Fiona and claps is hands like an excited kid, “ ** _The_** Handsome Jack! So pleased to meet you, sir.” He even has the gall to bow forward as if he's showing the utmost respect to the older man, which makes Jack release a string of ugly curses in response. The way Rhys’s voice drips with sarcasm makes his companions snort and laugh shamelessly. With a huge smile gracing his plump lips Rhys sits down in the armchair, grabs Fiona’s purse and examines the Eridium pills curiously before raising his head to look Jack in the eye. “Interesting find there, too bad you didn’t share it with the rest of us.”

“He’s a selfish bastard like that.” Fiona grins down at Jack before turning to prowl close to her partner and perch atop his lap, she throws one olive leg over the side of the armchair and lets the other rest on Rhys's legs as he supports her back with a cybernetic hand.

“I reckon.” he looks up at her, they share an amused look as Fiona dives a hand into his shirt and traces the tattoos gracing his chest lazily. Rhys moves his flesh hand into the depths of her short, **_short_** dress, fingers brushing against her lips flirtatiously. “Too bad you’ve lost it all now, isn’t it?” His eyes still playfully dwell on Fiona's face, but the bite is addressed to Jack.

“LET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES AND I’LL SHOW YOU WHO LOST WHAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Rhys simply hums at the angry vein pulsing right in the middle of the other man's forehead, “And here I thought we could converse like proper adults.” he comments as his lips form into a thoughtful pout. He slides a finger into Fiona with the expression of a man questioning the existence itself; taking Fiona's pleased little huffs as a sign to get braver, he adds another and makes her gasp ever so slightly. “Well then, how does it feel she…” Rhys trails, scissoring his fingers inside Fiona and making her moan. Her fingernails leave angry red marks on his tattooed chest as her form pulls taut like a bow. “…will never be yours?”

“If... it makes you feel- feel any better…” Fiona chimes in, letting out pleased whines every so often as she holds onto Rhys’s arm and chest like a lifeline, “I faked all my orgasms with you.” She accentuates her point with a loud, breathy moan when Rhys hits her sweet spot over and over again.

The next moment Fiona’s climactic scream mixes with Jack’s frustrated one, Rhys laughs as he massages the now-limp form of his partner with a come covered hand and watches Jack squirm on the bed. Athena folds her hands behind her back and widens her stance, “He’s going to come for your head once he’s free, you know.” she comments casually.

“Oh, he can **_try_** ,” Rhys replies darkly as he holds Fiona close, “But he won’t dare to do so.” He spares a glance in the direction of the bound man and asks sweetly, "Right, Jack?" All he receives in response is a feral growl that should make him tremble in fear- at least, that's the effect Jack's going for, but it fails miserably as Rhys continues to sit in that damn armchair as if it's his throne with Fiona still reclining on his lap lazily. Rhys turns to August and Sasha, “Take them to Club Atlas, will you? I’d like to borrow their tasty recipe.” He looks back at Jack as his companions escort their hostages out, “Oh yeah, hope you don’t mind if I steal your friends for a while.”

“Don’t worry,” Fiona supplies, carding a hand through Rhys’s copper locks, “We’ll return them in one piece.”

“Probably.” Rhys adds with a mean grin and gently pats Fiona’s ass to prompt her to get up, which she complies with little protest. He slowly advances towards the bed and slaps a friendly hand on Jack’s naked leg a couple of times as if to soothe an agitated animal, “It was nice meeting you, Jack. I hope to work with you in the future! I’ll let you know when I release your friends back into the wild. But for now, bye!” He turns around without waiting for a response and grabs Fiona’s hand gently before leaving the room without so much as a glance back. Athena takes the rear and closes the door behind them as they all saunter out, leaving Jack completely alone, worrying about the state of his club, mourning the loss of all his precious Eridium- and still bound.

He lets out a scream of anguish. He’s **_so_** gonna strangle that baby-faced boy-toy named Rhys.

And that woman, **_Fiona_** … She won’t have much to fake once he’s done with her.

First, though, he needs to find a way out of these binds.

" ** _BLAKE_**!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Vitamin E is a street name for Ecstasy, apparently.
> 
> Vitamin E(ridium)


End file.
